Chronicles of a Wish
by MaraMex
Summary: Un fanfic en el que utilizo personajes de la serie Tsubasa Chronicles y otros, tambien de CLAMP. XiaoLang,Kurogane y Fye, tres personas muy diferentes en un mundo paralelo, son reunidas por un diamante que si juntan sus fragmentos, se les cumplira su dese


De entre tantas dimensiones existentes, nos enfocaremos, en esta ocasión, en una solamente, un mundo….abatido por guerras, sufrimiento, decepciones…….muertes.

Este mundo es paralelo a la Tierra, pero consta de los mismos países y continentes, pero hay diferentes personas, que viven sus vidas……

En este lugar, a salido una nueva especie de humanos, con poderes especiales, que van desde algo simple, como telekinesis, hasta el control de algún elemento….pero la gente los ve como monstruos, demonios, pero solo los llaman ''ellos'', son apartados de la sociedad, no pueden formar vínculos con ningun humano normal, nada, la mayoría esconde sus habilidades para tener una vida decente y normal, como la de los demás.

También a tomado gran importancia la piratería, a crecido últimamente, la marina anda tras estos bandidos, pero es imposible, son expertos bandidos y en su mayoría son de ''ellos''. En fin, pero existe un diamante enorme…..uno de color negro, que con el genio que hay en su interior, puede conceder cualquier deseo, incluso…….revivir a un ser querido…..o el dominio del mundo o.o. La historia circula alrededor de este genio…..y otras 4 personas principalmente…..¿cual será…….su deseo?

''Chronicles of a Wish''

OP: Moon Revenge

Capitulo 1: Mi deseo es……

Un muchachito de cabello y ojos castaños corre por un pasillo, decidido, sigue corriendo, a pesar del cansancio, estaba decidido a llegar a ese lugar.

Mientras, en otro pasillo, un güerito de ojos azules como el cielo corre también, viendo de vez en cuando para atrás, como buscando que nadie lo estuviera siguiendo. Y en otro pasillo, otro, de piel morena, cabello negro como el carbón y ojos rojos como la sangre (parece rojo sangre, no me culpen), jalando del brazo a un niño de piel clara, cabello negro y ojos violetas como la flor misma

Niño: Capitán, tranquilo, que nadie nos va a ganar

Kurogane: ah, eso crees, anda, muéstrame lo que sabes hacer, que ya viene una pared. – en eso, el niño sigue corriendo, cierra los ojos con fuerza, se concentra y ya se acercaban a la pared, pero no frenaron la velocidad, así que, extraordinariamente, los dos cruzan la pared, como si no existiera tal.

El joven que mencionamos al principio, abre a patadas una puerta y cuando al fin la abre, ve una habitación de paredes violetas clarito, un altar en el centro, donde se encuentra un gran diamante de color negro como la noche, que tiene como base un cojín verde esmeralda, los ojos del muchacho reflejan ese diamante.

Xiao Lang: Ahora si… …podremos estar juntos….- se va acercando lentamente y toma delicadamente el diamante - No puedo creerlo, tengo el diamante negro, aquel objeto que puede cumplir cualquiera de mis deseos…….. – la sonrisa de Shaoran se borra, al sentir un metal frió……..y afilado en el cuello por detrás, gira la cabeza lentamente, para ver que al morocho que porta una sonrisa burlona.

Kurogane: Muy bien muchacho, ahora, coopera, y entrégame ese diamante.

Xiao Lang: Pa-pa-para que lo qui-quiere?

Kurogane: Jaja, hasta la pregunta es boba mocoso

Xiao Lang: Seguramente lo quiere vender en el mercado de la piratería……

Sora (es el muchachito): Jaja, perdóneme la carcajada, pero, si esa fuera la intención del capitán, nunca hubiera entrado, no se le puede engañar a la magia mística.

Kurogane: Muy bien dicho Sora, ahora, entréganos ese diamante.

¿???: Mejor entrégamelo a mí – detrás se escucho la voz del rubio, Kurogane voltea, y por un momento se queda con los ojos abiertos en verdad, para luego dejar de poner atención en Shaoran y lleno de rabia se iba hecho una fiera hacia el rubio.

Kurogane: maldito hijo de perra!!!!! – y cuando ya iba en camino, es sujetado por Sora

Sora: Capitán, por favor, tranquilícese, recuerde a lo que vinimos U.

Fye: Que por cierto, por quererme masacrar, acabamos de perder al muchacho – dice señalando donde estaba Shaoran y aparece unos palitos mostrando que desapareció, ante los ojos de palto de Kurogane y Sora.

Sora: CA-CAPITÁN, SE FUE

Kurogane: Si ya vi, no necesitas gritármelo!!!! - dice buscando de haya pa' ca' , mientras Fye solo se pone a buscar con la mirada, pero vemos algo fascinante, pues de repente, se hizo un enorme zoom en su forma de ver, y de repente, detecto movimiento en el techo

Fye: AJA – saca una pistola de las de ese tiempo y empieza a disparar al techo, lo cual provoca que nuestro muchacho de cabellos castaños caiga al suelo y suelte el diamante enorme, pero, vemos al diamante caer en cámara lenta (Kurogane, Sora y Fye siguiéndolo con la mirada y ojos de plato y la boca abiertota XD), y este hace al suelo y se rompe, O.O

Xiao Lang: NO, NO NO NO NO!!!!!! – intentado agarrar los fragmentos, pero estos salen disparados en diferentes direcciones.

Fye: Oh…… es fantástico…… aplausos, eres un genio muchacho u.uU

Kurogane: YO LO MATO!!!!! Ò0Ó- lo detiene Sora

Sora: capitán……la violencia solo genera violencia uu………YO LO MATARE POR USTED!!!!!! Ò0Ó– de una de sus manos, sale una ligera llama de fuego azul

Xiao Lang: Fuego azul… ¿saliendo de su mano¿será también uno de ''ellos''?

Kurogane: RECUERDA LAS LECCIONES, APUNTA Y LUEGO LANZACELA COMO SI LO ODIARAS MAS DE LO QUE YA LO ODIAS!!!!!

Xiao Lang: AHHHHH???!!!!! O0O

Pero de eso, en donde había caído el Diamante, sale una luz cegadora, y aparece una joven de cabello corto y castaño, casi rubio, y ojos verde como el jade, FLOTANDO, así con una vestimenta chino-japonesa……después, al apagarse la luz, cae desmayada, pero Xiao Lang la sostiene a tiempo.

Fye¿Qué fue eso?

Kurogane: ''Ignoranti'' U, es el genio de vive dentro del Diamante

Fye: aaaaaa, yo me lo imaginaba al estilo de ''Aladino''

Sora: esos son hindús o árabes, este es un genio chino-japonés.

Xiao Lang¿Por qué esta desmayada?

Kurogane: Imbecil ''baka'', rompiste el diamante, es su fuente poder, sin el, no puede cumplir ni siquiera el deseo de un vaso con agua, o mas bien… vivir.

Xiao Lang: oh rayos¿Qué hice?

Fye: si muchacho, tu quédate con la culpa, y olviden que yo dispare n.n

mientras , en otro lugar

Yuko: Parece que hay problemas…

Mokona (Larg)¿Qué piensa hacer?

Yuko: si no hacemos algo, ellos no saben en que consiste el que el diamante se haya fragmentado, hay que darles indicaciones o la historia no seguirá el curso previsto.

Mokona (Larg): Entonces…

Yuko: Tráelos aquí, el mismo lugar donde llegaron los otros viajeros

Mokona (Larg): POR SUPUESTO!!!!!!!

De repente, un círculo mágico se abre debajo de Xiao Lang y los demás

Xiao Lang¿Qué sucede?

Sora¿Un circulo mágico?

Kurogane: este tiene un diseño particular… nunca lo había visto……..

Todos: WAAAAA!!!!!!!!! – todos caen y aterrizan suavemente, en el jardín de la casa de Yuko

Yuko: Han llegado…

Xiao Lang (aun teniendo al genio en sus brazos e inconsciente)¿Quién es usted?

Watanuki estaba presente, y no pudo evitar recordar la vez que llego el otro Xiao Lang, con Sakura en sus brazos y Kurogane y Fye que también habían llegado…pero no recordaba ningún niño…

Yuko: … ligera sonrisa, soy Yuko, la Bruja de las Dimensiones…

Xiao Lang: La bruja de las….

Yuko: Exacto, tu, debes ser Xiao Lang ¿verdad?

Xiao Lang: Ahh, ''hai''

Yuko: Y tu debes ser Kurogane

Sora: OIGAME, PORQUE TANTA INFORMALIDAD CON EL CAPITAN??!!

Kurogane: Sora, esta bien…

Sora: DEMO… CAPITAN – cara de reproche

Kurogane: Ya, deja de reprochar, pareces niño chiqueado…

Yuko: sonrisa, bueno, porque el niño lo pide, pido una disculpa Capitán Suwa

Xiao Lang¿CAPITAN SUWA?, es uno de los piratas mas buscados por la Marina Europea…

Sora: Eso esta mucho mejor señora…

Yuko: Señorita n.n, y ese de allá, es Fye

Fye: ''Lady'', acertó nn – se acerca y besa la mano de Yuko

Kurogane: volteando otro lado y murmurando por lo bajo ''hipócrita''

Yuko: Bueno, primero que nada, se han de preguntar que hacen aquí, bueno, déjenme explicarles, el Diamante Negro y de cómo cumplir los deseos, es una especie de desafío…

Xiao Lang¿De-desafío?

Yuko: un reto, el diamante, al ser cogido por alguien, se rompe en varios fragmentos en pocos segundos por todo su mundo, y deben recuperarlos todos, antes de que el genio muera…

Xiao Lang: …

Fye¿Cuántos fragmentos son?

Yuko: al parecer, son alrededor de 30 fragmentos

Sora: 30 fragmentos…

Yuko: Pero bueno, el que logre recuperar todos los fragmentos será a quién se le concederá su deseo.

Kurogane: Si, bueno, lo supuse - aire de sabelotodo

Sora: sudando al gota gorda, ya quisiera…

Yuko: pero ustedes no son los únicos que estan tras los fragmentos del diamante, la luz que salió de el ya debió de indicárselo a otros…

en el mundo de nuestros protagonistas

cerca de donde esta el santuario, en un barco

Lucy (MKR): JAJA, vaya, que bien, dejamos que otros hicieran el trabajo sucio y nosotras nos quedamos con la recompensa

Anaís (MKR): BIEN DICHO

Marina (MKR): Ya es hora de buscar para cumplir nuestro deseo…

Todas: SIII!!!!!

Señor!!!! – un joven entra a una casa lujosa, donde se encontraba de espalda un hombre de cabellera pelirroja y una cola de caballo, quien lentamente da la vuelta, se levanta un poco los lentes

¿Qué sucede?

SEÑOR FUJI-MOTO, EL DIAMANTE NEGRO, AH DESPERTADO!!!!

Fuji-moto (Kobato): … ósea que al fin a despertado ¿eh?

EXACTO!!!, Y ENCONTRAMOS UN FRAGMENTO!!! – dice mostrando un trozo que parece a simple vista un trozo de carbón, Fuji-moto lo ve y limpia los anteojos

Fuji-moto: La hermandad tiene un trato… AVISA A TODOS, QUE SIA LGUEIN ENCUENTRA UN FRAGMENTO LO TRAIGA

SI SEÑOR

Fuji-moto: … tengo un trato con el capitán…

Desde una ventana, se veía un resplandor, y solo una mano que bajaba un taza de té.

¿???: Solo…hay que esperar…

viendo también el resplandor

Mei Ling: NO PUEDO CREERLO, LO LOGRO!!!!!!

Eriol: Bueno, veamos que tanto dura…

Yuko: Bueno, los ayudare, pero, necesito que me den algo a cambio…

Fye¿Qué quiere?

Yuko: algo muy valioso para ustedes… por ejemplo, tu - refiriéndose a Fye - tu, por ejemplo, dame tu dije – y Yuko señala un dije que Fye lleva colgando del cuello, este al ver a donde señalaba el dedo, tomo su dije como si intentara protegerlo

Fye: Lo siento, no puedo dárselo

Yuko¿quieres mi ayuda o no?

Fye: ahora que lo pienso, no necesito ni de usted ni de nadie, puedo solo

Yuko: … así lo deseaste – y abre un círculo mágico debajo de Fye, el cual lo devolvió a su barco en su mundo

Yuko: Bueno, usted capitán¿Qué me puede dar?

Kurogane: suspiro, solo una cosa… pero juro que volveré por ella…

Sora: … ¿capitán?

Kurogane entonces mete la mano en su traje (una especie de traje chino-japonés negro con adornos rojos y dorados) y saca una especie de papel viejo pequeño (por el tamaño juzgo que es una foto…o algo parecido) y nostálgico se lo entrega a Yuko, ella mira el papel y con una expresión de tristeza luego mira a Kurogane

Yuko: esto en verdad es muy valioso…

Kurogane: Es lo único que me queda… - apretando puño

Yuko: Ya veo…y tu Xiao Lang – y mira a Xiao Lang - Debes entregarme algo también muy valioso…

Xiao Lang: Le entregare…esto – busca en sus bolsillos y saca algo resplandeciente…

Yuko: Una pluma…

Xiao Lang: Era para alguien… pero si pido un deseo con el Diamante Negro, esto se vera opacado…

Yuko: … Un pago excelente – toma la pluma, la pluma de Sakura… - el niño va en compañía del capitán, así que no pagara nada… pero, el problema es como comunicarme con ustedes… - Yuko piensa, hasta que s ele ocurre algo – Mokona ira con ustedes…

Mokona (Larg)¿Yuko, pero si mi hermana intenta comunicarse?

Yuko: No te preocupes, en el mundo en el que están en este momento no necesitan de mi ayuda, además, ya se en que mundo caerán después…

Mokona (Larg): Yuko…

Yuko: Interrumpe las comunicaciones hasta que vuelvas, mientras, acompáñalos…

Mokona (Larg): De acuerdo!!!

Sora¿y que hace esa cosita?

Mokona (Larg): subiendo al hombro de Sora tengo 108 habilidades secretas, pero… no podré transportarlos de mundo en mundo…

Yuko: solo podrás una vez, cuando los lleves a su mundo, de allí, solo los acompañaras… los fragmentos cayeron en su mundo, no en otros…

Mokona (Larg)¡¡¡DE ACUERDO!!! n0n

Yuko: Y recuerden, no es coincidencia este encuentro… las coincidencias no existen… solo lo inevitable… que tengan buen viaje…

Kurogane: Muchas gracias

Sora¡¡¡LE DEBEMOS UNA, SEÑORITA!!!

Xiao Lang: …

Mokona (Larg): MUY BIEN, NOS VAMOS CON MOKONA MODOKI!!!!!! – en eso, igual que Mokona Soel, se traga a los 3 y parte de vuelta al mundo de estos…

Yuko: … espero las cosas salgan como debe de ser…

ED: Historias de Danzón y de Arrabal

-----------CARTA DE LA AUTORA------------

Como habrán visto, ya encontramos el crossover con AKARui – (para los que no lo conoscan, es un fic que involucra a nuestros protagonistas de TRC, y en donde vemos el pasado de Kurogane, y como dije, es fanfic xD) - , y el porque Mokona Soel no se pudo comunicar, el mundo que sigue de alli que Yuko sabe, lo verán en otro de mis futuros proyectos muahaha. En fin, espero hayan disfrutado de este capitulo, y que disfruten también de los demás, recuerden (como muchos sabran XD), que no siempre les pinto las cosas siempre color de rosa… HASTA LUEGO!!!


End file.
